Guns N' Roses
by firedude
Summary: Strange people and new technology have arrived on Etruria and they are hunting down and capturing Eliwoods Elite. Later pairings you can make suggestions


**Fire Emblem 7**

**Guns N' Roses**

Firedude: Hey I know its been a while but I'm back. It's been a while since I typed up a story but here I am. Before I get stated I have to do a disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem or any of the characters nor any of the band names used in chapter titles.

Firedude: Now on with the show!

**Chapter 1: The Clash**

A full year has past since the Black Fang fell and Lycia knows peace once more. The heroes that once saved the continent have wandered away from each other finding their own destinies. They live their lives the way they choose unbeknownst to them that a new threat has arrived on the port of Badon.

A large metal boat stopped about half a mile off sure. A man in a white suit and slicked back red hair stood on the port side looking towards Badon. He pulled out a silver pocket watch and took a quick glance at it before putting it back in his coat pocket. A soldier in a black garb ran up behind the man. "We are ready to begin sir!"

"No, wait for the depth of night... we need for them to have minimum visibility."

"Yes sir, of course sir!" The man ran away back under the deck. The man tapped his finger impatiently on the railing of the boat. "This will all soon be mine…"

Back on the main land the crew of the Leviathan celebrated a successful raid. The crew all laughed loudly and drunkly as they did senseless things to amuse themselves. Outside a certain druid drank his ale wanting to get away from the loud pub. "I will never understand pirates." Said Canas with a sigh. "What's there not to understand about us?" Asked a slightly drunk Darts. "Never mind just talking to myself. Is that a new warship?" Pointed Canas to the large metal ship off shore. "No, I'm not even familiar with that kind of ship." Fargus stumbled out of the pub and leaned against Darts. "Why aren't you two in there enjoying the party? hic"

"Captain Fargus what kind of ship is that?" Fargus looked towards the ship puzzled and took a swig of ale. "Are you sure that's real? We might just be drunk." Darts rolled his eyes. "Because I'm so sure that we'd all be seeing the same thing, right?"

"Good point." Said Fargus as he downed another pint. Canas slapped his forehead and walked towards the docks. "I don't know about you two, but we should check that out."

"What's the worst it could do?" Just then an explosion went off followed by a giant flaming, metal ball hit the tavern's roof, causing everyone to run out panicking. "I shouldn't have asked, to battle men!" The pirates all shouted and drew their weapons. They charged towards the shore as more metal balls showered the city. They all quickly boarded the Leviathan and headed closer to the ship. "Good to see you decided to join us Canas. Missing the good old days?"

"No it's just that this is my village too and I'm not about to let these people destroy it." They were closing the distance between them and the metal ship fast. But then shutters on the side of the opened revealing what appeared to be spears. They then launched from the side of the ship and stabbed into the Leviathan. "Captain Fargus! The ship can't move we're stuck!"

"Find a way to detach the spear immediately!"

"Attention captain of the Leviathan!" Called a man in a white suit carrying what appeared to be a long metal cylinder covered slightly with wood. "We are giving you a chance to surrender! Put down your weapons now and stay where you are!" Darts cried out in anger. "What do you take us for? We're not going to-!"

"Everyone listen to him!" Called out captain Fargus laying his killing axe on the ground. The rest of the crew followed except for Darts. "Captain you can't be serious!"

"You will listen to orders Darts!" Darts angrily laid down his axes. "Good, now send your captian across the plank." They laid a plank down between the two ships and waved for Fargus to come across. Before Fargus went across he made some hand signs behind his back. He then walked across the plank slowly. Suddenly he jumped off the plank into the ocean. The crew of the metal ship was so distracted by this they didn't notice Darts pulling out a tomahawk.

He chucked it at the man in the suit. The man noticed this, turned and pulled on the trigger of the cylinder. A tiny metal shot out and knocked the Tomahawk out of the sky. "I gave you a chance to surrender, but I guess you'd rather die! Attack!" His crew shouted and drew swords and weapons similar to the one the man in the white suit had.

The Leviathan crew picked up their weapons and ran across to the other ship. A violent battle soon ensued. The unfamiliar weaponry gave the Leviathan crew a disadvantage. The new weapons were loud, powerful, and hurt like crap. Darts jumped head on towards the leader. "My rifle will shut you up once and for all!" The man swung the so called rifle at Darts and shot a few of the metal balls at him. Darts barely dodged them and took a swipe at the man's head. The man ducked and pointed the barrel of the rifle right at Darts' chin.

Just then a shadow ball hit the man and sent him flying to the other side of the ship. Canas ran up next to Darts. "Don't be so careless. Didn't Mark teach you anything from the battles we were in?"

"He caught me off guard!" The man stood up and picked his rifle back up and aimed at Canas' head. "You're dead goth!" Just then he was smacked across the back of the head and sent flying into the cabin door. Fargus had climbed up the other side of the ship. Darts then tossed him his axe and they cornered the man. He then began to laugh. "I don't need weaponry to defeat you all!" He then snapped his fingers and flames sent them all flying back.

Fargus and Canas had been knocked unconscious, while Darts struggled to sit up. He looked around and saw that everyone in the crew had been captured. Then he turned towards the man in the white suit who was walking towards him. With his last conscious moments he asked one final question. "Who- who are you?"

"Me? I have many names, but you may call me Lucifer." He began to walk away. "Oh, and if you see me again have some courtesy or I will lay your soul to waste." Darts then passed out.

The next morning at Caelin castle, news of Badon reached Kent. "So Badon has fallen? Is it the Black Fang?"

"We don't know sir. A merchant on his way there saw the attack. Do you wish to see him sir?"

"Yes please send him in." The guard left and allowed the merchant to come in. Kent sighed when he saw who it was. "Nice to see you again Merlinus."

"Sir Kent! It has been far too long! How are things? Have you-?"

"Merlinus it is nice to see you again, but I'm busy and it is really important to tell me what you saw."

"Oh yes of course sorry! I was bringing in a new shipment of ale to the pub when it was struck with a large metal ball. There was a large ship I had never seen before. I think the crew were foreigners they were using weapons I never saw before in my life! The captain was the most frightening of the rest he was able to create and manipulate fire without a spell book! They defeated the Leviathan crew and took them hostage. They then had control of the town by morning!"

"Interesting… thank you very much Merlinus as for the ale shipment since you could not get it to Badon we will put it to good use. You will be paid for it at the mess hall." Merlinus shook hands with Kent and left. The guard walked back in. "Sir what course of action should we take?"

"We need to hold an emergency meeting at Ostia. Send Wil and Rebecca to Pharae and I'll go to Ostia to tell Hector that the other leaders are coming. Assign the other guards to report to the other Lycian countries." The knight bowed and began to walk out.

"Oh yes and tell Sain to go get Lyn in Sacae."

"Ahhh he can't sir."

"And why not?"

"Well sir him and the other guards found the ale shipment and well they cracked open the kegs…" Kent slapped his forehead. "Well when him and the other guards sober up give them their assignments!"

"Yes sir!" The guard ran out to find some cold water for the guards. Kent got up from his chair and walked to the window. "I have a bad feeling about all this."

Back in Badon Lucifer sat in the pub drinking ale. He took out a list of names and checked off Darts, Canas, and Fargus with a pen. He looked over the whole list. "I have a long way to go… but that makes it all the more fun."

"Hey buddy! The master wants the pub to himself now!" Lucifer looked over to the front door and saw a man with messy brown hair and in a green garb trying to get past the two guards. "I haven't had a drink or food in a day!"

"Not our problem buddy!"

"Excuse me." Said Lucifer as he got up from his chair. "We have no reason to be rude, let him in. You!" He shouted to the woman behind the counter. "Get this man your finest alcohol and your best meal!"

"Right away sir!" The woman ran into the kitchen bumping into the door when she forgot to open it. The man walked in and sat down in front of Lucifer. "Thank you sir, what's your name?"

"I'm Lucifer, you?"

"Matt, thanks again for letting me in. That's an impressive ship outside."

"Yes I built it myself." The woman ran out with the meal and alcohol and put it down in front of Matt. "It smells great." He reached for the alcohol and lifted it up. He hesitated for a second. "Is there a problem with your meal?"

"Yea there is a bug in it right here." He pointed to his food and Lucifer leaned over to see. Matt quickly shoved Lucifer's head and shoved it into the meal. He then got in back of him and held a knife to his throat. The guards tried to run at Matt. "Stay where you are! If you move any closer I will kill him!" Lucifer then shot a flame at Matt's wrist. He gripped his wrist in pain and stumbled back.

"I'm not stupid I know who you are that's why I let you in, Mark." Mark lunged at him with the knife and took another swipe at his head. Lucifer ducked and shot a flame at Mark's other wrist. Mark dropped the knife and fell to the ground. "I should just capture you like I did with the others I captured, but I require your talents, you will help complete my conquest."

"What makes you think I'd work for you?"

"It's simple, tell me where all the other heroes went and I will not kill you."

"Good threat except that I don't value my life."

"Suit yourself." He pulled out a crescent shaped piece of metal that looked like a rifle but smaller and hand held. "Last chance, what is your choice?"

Firedude: There it is the first chapter. Please read and review, constructive criticism please.


End file.
